Elena's First time
by micki96
Summary: Tonight was supposed to be Elena's first time. Does Katherine make it better or worse?


_**A/N**_ **I posted and took down this story a while back but hopefully I made it better now**

Today was the day elena was finally going to lose her virginity. She almost lost it with Matt but she never thought it felt right but tonight, with Stephen, it's going to be perfect. She was scared of course but she wasn't going to back out like she does everything else.

Elena pulled up in front of the house and looked at herself one more time in the mirror. She was wearing a little black dress that went down mid-thigh and underneath were red lace bra and panties set. She topped it all off with 4inch heels. She took a deep breath and got out. When she knocked on the door it slowly opened. She peeked inside

"Stephen... Stephen are you-" she lost her train of thought as she spotted the rose petals on the floor. She stepped in the house and started to follow the trail that lead up the stairs to Stephen's room. His door was closed she knocked on it and was hit with even more nerves as the door opened slowly. She walked in and gasped.

The bed was covered in petals in the shape of a heart. The petals were a mixture of red and white the ones leading here were only white. There was candles all over the room which gave the room a very sexy look. It smelled like lavindor and something else that elena couldn't place but she know she has smelled it before. Elena's eyes started to water and she blushed, touched that Stephen went through all this trouble.

She walked to the bed and touched one of the petals. She smiled to herself

"Do you like it?" A seductive voice said behind her but it wasn't Stephen's. Her smile quickly faded when she realized who's voice it was. She turned around slowly hoping she would be wrong. She was right

Katherine.

"It took me three hours to set up" She walked closer to elena looking at room going over very detail again. Elena backed up into the bed

"Where's Stephen?" She asked shakily

"Oh he's in the cellar, you can go to him if you want but I wouldn't he's really missed up"

"What did you do to him" elena said getting angry

"Oh elena I had to get him out the way so that he wouldn't mess up your first time" she said in a caring voice "trust me I was the only thing good about our sex life, he really is just a pretty face" she said annoyed at the memory.

"How did you know about tonight?"

"Elena when are you going to learn that I know everything" Katherine said back in her sexy voice.

"What do you want"

"I have already told you elena" she took the last few steps toward elena and stopped, their bodies inches apart "I want you first time to be like nothing to compare to, the best night of your life" she finished in a whisper

"No! are you crazy!" Elena said walking around Katherine "I'm going to get Stephen!" She said running towards the door. Katherine flashed in front of her right before she opened the door

"Now elena I think you should at least consider it I mean look at all the effort I put into it" Katherine said almost pouting.

Elena looked around and then back into Katherine's eyes. Is she really serious? She puts flowers down and thinks I'm just going to hope into bed with her?!

"Elena your thinking to hard" Katherine said in a singsong voice.

"At least I put in effort! all Stephen did was wash his sheets."

Elena looked into Katherine's eyes for any sign that she was lying. There was none. She looked at the floor feeling stupid thinking that Stephen didn't think this night was a big deal like she did.

"Come on elena don't be like that this night can still be special, I can make it special" Katherine said taking Elena's hand in hers. Elena didn't say anything or move. Katherine laced her fingers into hers

"Why" elena said still staring at the floor

Katherine looked at her with a puzzling look

"Why do you care?"

"Because my first night was amazing and I wanted to keep the tradition going" she said smiling. Elena looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Elena let me make this night special for you." Katherine said caressing the girls face. She ducked her head towards elena's slowly while never taking her eyes off the girl.

Everything was telling elena that this was wrong and she shouldn't believe her. But something was also telling her to stay and experience this. One thing Damon always said about Katherine was that she was great in the sack. So why not make her first time with an experienced vampire? Because she was a murder that's why. But then again so was Stephen and Damon for that matter.

Elena was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice how close the two had gotten. They were mere inches from each other. She could feel the girls breath on her lips. But Katherine stopped after that and didn't connect their lips.

But Elena did. When elena lips touched Katherine's it was like nothing she has ever felt. Why didn't she do this sooner? Katherine's lips were soft and tasted like... Like... She came from heaven it's self.

Elena soon got more needy and took her free hand and tangled it in Katherine's curls. Katherine unlaced their hands and pulled elena closer by her hips. Elena gasped and Katherine used that moment to take over her mouth.

The vampire moved her hands down to briefly cuff the humans butt the proceeding down to her thighs. When she got there she hiked Elena's legs up and wrapped them around her waist. The vampire walked over to the end of the bed a carefully laid her down right in the middle of the heart.

Katherine moved down to kiss elena and slowly started to move towards her neck.

"Bite me" elena said before Katherine could pass her neck. The vampire pulled back and looked into the girls eyes. She didn't say anything put moved to put her hands in her curls again

I want you to" elena said with a slight nod. Katherine smiled and blushed wich made elena blush at the fact that Katherine was being so cute. And before elena could say anything Katherine moved back to elena's neck to hide her face.

"This is going to be the best night of you're life"Katherine said so low that if she hadn't been right there elena would have missed it. Elena smiled but her wide smile didn't last long because it was replaced be sounds of pleasure.

Katherine sunk her fangs slowly into Elena and as she did so she took her hand and slid up the girls dress to rub her stomach then her breast.

Elena's eyes rolled back and all she could see were stars. Her mones started to get louder as Katherine started to grind against her doppelgänger. Katherine retracted her fangs and began kissing and licking the area. her hand moved down to the girls panties and she began slowly rubbing in a circle

"Katherine" elena wined

"Be patient, I'm going to make you feel things you could never imagine" Katherine whispered into the girls ear.

Elena's body lit up with excitement.


End file.
